We are Just playing, right buddy?
by MultiGameMadness
Summary: Why do people tag him as a bully? Just messing with one person doesn't make you a bully. Pfft! Far from it! It doesn't even count as bullying if its family.
1. Chapter 1

We are just playing, right buddy?

Why do people tag him as a bully? Just messing with one person doesn't make you a bully.

Pfft! Far from it! It doesn't even count as bullying if its family.

Although, maybe he needs to tone it down a peg or two.

.

.

.

Naah, he can take it.

"Jaune, don't you think is time for, I don't know, stop… You know… Bullying Cardin?" Asked the redheaded beauty.

She thought that at first, he was such a nice guy. Don't get her wrong, he is, its just… That maybe she had been wrong. Or maybe she jumped to conclusions. After all, they had been at Beacon for 2 weeks only.

"What are you talking about Pyrhaa? We are just playing, right buddy?" Said Jaune with the most chill expression on his face.

He didn't even seem troubled by the tall boy being under his armpit getting his hair ruffled.

"Mmhmm…" Said the boy under his arm. His voice muffled by the arm being in front of his mouth.

"Mister Arc! What is the meaning of this?!" Screeched an irate Goodwitch, walking down the hall seeing the interaction between the two boys.

"What? This? This is just a game between to best buddies of course!" He said pointing down at the boy, who by this point was now a little blue due to the lack of oxygen.

"Release him this instant Mister Arc!" Her voice left no space for arguments, and so he did as he was told.

He let go of the boy, dropping him face first on the ground. At least the carpet made a cushion for his face. It wasn't much, but it did the job.

"Mister Winchester, please stand up." Said and exasperated Glynda, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was tired of this two, and tired of letting Ozpin accept this behavior.

"One moment please." Cardin's voice sounded muffled by the carpet. After all, he was still with his face on the carpet.

' _Mmmm, this carpet is really nice. Maybe mom would like to know of this. She said something about the other one being burned down. Dammit Jaune.'_

"Mister Winchester, please, don't make _me_ get you up." Said Goodwitch once again, getting more irritated by the second.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He said standing up with such speed that was a little difficult to understand, seeing how big he was.

"Now, Mr. Arc, would you care to explain me why did you had you classmate under your arm?"

"Well for starters, mom told me to talk to him about his grades, because she just received a letter from Prof. Port, telling that he was getting behind on his duties." Said Jaune with just a shrug of his shoulders, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

At his point Pyrhaa was more than lost. His mom? What did she had to do with Cardin?

"And couldn't you just said that, instead of assaulting Mr. Winchester over here?" She sounded more exasperated than normal, and that was saying something, being the counselor of all the first years. That included Team Rwby.

"Wait wait wait! What does your mom have to do with this Jaune?" Interrupted Pyrhaa before he could even open his mouth. She was feeling a little left out.

"What, I didn't tell you?" Asked a surprised Jaune, forgetting that she was still here. Huh, maybe he needs to pay more attention of his surroundings.

A nod was his only response.

"Huh, I thought I already told you. Mmm, well, the thing is, that my pal here." He said pointing at Cardin. "Is actually my brother. Little brother to be exact." He said with proud smile.

Pyrhaa's jaw almost hit the floor.

"What?! But you have different last names! And don't even look alike!" She almost shouted, but kept here tone even, seeing as Miss Goodwitch was still present.

"Don't make it look like its much Arc. You are only bigger by a month, so don't let it get to your head. And to answer your question, Jaune's family took me in when I was ten. My mother left when I was born, and my father got lost in a mission, and we haven't found him yet, but Jaune's parents were friends of my father, so they didn't want me to be alone. So they took me in, but I decided to keep my last name, for honoring my dad." Said Cardin with his usual scowl, but there was no malice in his face, or his tone for that matter, not even when he talked about his mother.

"Yeah, he was actually a savior. Being surrounded by seven sisters was kinda hard, so when he came, I felt less girly, and had someone to play with." Said Jaune draping an arm around Cardin's shoulders.

Pyrhaa was at a loss for words. She didn't have any words in her. She was just feeling very lost.

"But that doesn't explain why you were choking your brother mister Arc." Said Glynda, standing next to Pyrhaa. She totally forgot that the headmistress was still here.

"Ah well, about that. That's the way our mother taught us to correct our wrongs. It was that or getting drenched by a water hose. So, as I couldn't find one of those, I decided for a little noogie. It is really effective." He said with a shrug, taking it as the most normal thing in the world.

"Well, don't do it again. It isn't a proper image for hunters to behave like this. And say hello to Juniper for me when you talk to her. I hadn't have the chance to talk to her in a while. Now, run along children, you still have classes to attend to." Said Glynda walking down the corridor. When she was out of earshot, Cardin poked Jaune hard on the forehead eliciting a loud 'Yelp' from the blonde.

"What was that for?!" Asked Jaune irritated by such an action.

"Mom told me you skipped Oobleck's class, so told to poke with a fork or a sword. But I don't have those at hand, so the finger should do." Said Cardin with a shrug of his shoulder and a smile.

"Fine, so, see you later?" Asked the knight.

"Sure, catch you later." He said fist bumping Jaune and walking the opposite way that Goodwitch took.

"Why didn't I see you with him this past couple of weeks?" Asked Pyrhaa, now a little more relieved knowing that her partner wasn't a bully.

"Well, when we were on the airship we got separated because I went to the bathroom, and later we didn't find each other until the ceremony after initiation. But as both of us were made leaders, we didn't had time to catch up until now. I'm glad he is doing well." He said with a smile.

One that Pyrhaa returned.

"So, have any embarrassing stories to tell me about him and your sisters?" She asked with an innocent smile, that looked to sweet even for her.

"Where do I even begin?"

 _Fin_


	2. Chapter 2

After the scuffle with Cardin earlier in the afternoon The J and P of JNPR went back to their dorm.

Pyrrha was still a little taken aback by the news of her current leader. She never imagined Jaune having a brother, not even seven sisters to back it up!

She was still dumbfounded by such news.

' _Huh, does that trait flows through all the Arc lineage?'_

"Remnant to Pyrrha? Hey Pyrrha? Pyrrha! PYRRHA! Why are you not reacting! Move dammit! Take that look out of your face and pay attention to me!"

' _I still can´t imagine living with a sibling, if seeing as how Yang and Ruby behave with each other in a daily basis, I could not imagine seven sister!'_

"Ren, help me! She is in a trance!"

"What did you told her?"

"Well I told her earlier that Cardin was my brother, and then that I had seven sisters, but she seemed fine. But I think that maybe she didn't quite catch it at the moment and now she is all… all… Like this! Help me!"

"Wait, what? Seven sisters?"

"Yep, a living hell. But I wouldn't change that for the wor- Ren, why are you looking at me like that? Huh, you have the same look Pyrrha has. Wait, you have the same look Pyrrha has! No, Ren, snap out of it! React dammit! Come on!"

Maybe he should reconsider how he tells news to the people he knows.

.

.

What, is it too weird having a lot of sibling? Pfft, they should meet her aunt Capri. She has twelve kids! Her sister are nothing compared to her.

"Hey fearless leader!"

"Gah! Nora! Don't scare me like that!"

"Hehehe sorry. Hey, why is Pyrrha and Ren giving you weird looks? Ren hasn't made one of those faces since we were kids. That's a first." Nora said. After scaring her leader she just barged in and started jumping on her bed.

She just has the easiest going attitude of everyone in his team. Heh, she is fun having around.

"I just told them about my family. And I just got to the conclusion, that maybe having big families is a rare thing."

"Oooh, how big?! Is it ten siblings in your family?! I have five brothers and five sisters! Or maybe more?! OH MY GOD JAUNE! Do you have a big family? Maybe we could make a meet up and all our families can join together! Then we could make a party!"

It seems that Nora has a lot of energy left after combat class.

Wait.

What?!

Ten brothers and sisters?!

One Nora is already hard to keep in check.

Now, ten more Noras?! That's insanity!

"Jaune, you have the same look Ren and Pyrrha have."

He does?

' _Jaune! Snap out of it!'_

"Sorry Nora, I spaced out a little. Please stop poking my cheek."

"Ups, sorry." She is not sorry with that smile on her face. "So you have a big family Jaune?"

"Yep, it's me, seven sisters and Cardin."

"Poor boy. It must have been really tough living with a lot of estrogen. It happens a lot with women, that's why my brothers went crazy with all of us toge- Wait, Cardin? Cardin is your brother?!"

"Don't shout in my ear Nora! It hurts! But yes, Cardin is my brother."

"Heh, he must been a savior for you."

"You don't know the half of it. Sooo, how do we return Ren and Pyrrha to the world of the living?"

"Mmmm… I have an idea! Follow me!"

.

.

.

"Are your sure Nora? This doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Relax, I did this all the time with Ren. It will work, don't worry!"

Currently Jaune and Nora were arranging the room for one of Nora's grenades to explode in front of the lost minds and bodies of the R and P of JNPR, but instead of having the usual dust that you would find in a projectile, this one had flour in it. How did Nora managed to make one, he would never know.

"Okay, the window is secure, the beds are against the wall, my pancakes are ready, the objectives are in position and the sheets will need to go to the laundry room later! _'Wait, what?'_ Fire in the hole!"

 **BOOM!**

 **SPLAT!**

 **.**

 **THUNK!**

"NORA!"

"Ups, sorry Ren!"

.

 _Fin_

 _._

 _ **A.N. Nora and Ren are not orphans in this AU.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_


	3. First time Something

"What?! That's not fair!"

"This doesn't make any sense!"

"You got the same answer!?"

"Yes!"

"This is a bunch of bulls-"

 **Wham!**

"Language Cardin! I don't know what your friends do around you, but I will not tolerate any bad words in this house, understood?"

"Yes mom. Sorry mom."

"Now, the both of you, will talk with me. I just want for you to relax, then, you will tell me why you were screaming. Understood?"

 _"_ Yes mom/Si madre."

"First, Jaune, ' _Me llamo Juan!'_ you will stop with your Vacuan charade, and drop the hats! Then, you will get Rouge and tell her to come here. She is the only one that can keep both of your tempers in check. Understood?"

"Si ma- I mean, yes mom." Jaune then proceeded to go upstairs to get her sister.

"Now pumpkin…"

"Mooooooooooom! Don't call me that!"

"Oh, shush you, I know you like it."

"That's not true…"

"Yes it is."

At this point Jaune had already returned with his youngest sister, Rouge Arc, but instead of coming down like a normal person, walking down the stairs, he came hugging a bundle of sheets on his shoulder.

"Jaune, what are you doing?"

"Oh, this? Rouge didn't want to come down so I had to improvise." Said Jaune without a care in the world. He didn't even noticed the bunch of sheets trying to escape out of his grasp or the muffled screams consisting of 'He cheated! ' _He cheated! He tickled me! He knows that's not fair!_ and just gave his mother a happy smile, like if he just went to get the groceries.

"Oook… so, now that she is here, can any of you tell me why you were screaming?"

 _"Put me down first!"_

"Oh, right! Sorry Rouge, my bad."

 **Thump!**

"Sorry!"

"Hey! Mooooom! Jaune is being mean again!"

"That's not true! You just fell! Because you didn't stop moving you fell! Not my fault!"

"It was your fault by smothering me in those sheets!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea-ha!"

"Nu-uh!"

At this point, dear old ' _Excuse me?!'_ Juniper was getting a little peeved. So, as any good mother, she did what was best.

"Pumpkin, be a dear and stop them for me please."

"Sure mom."

"Nu-woah!"

"Ha! I wo-woaaah! Cardin! That's not fair!"

Juniper had to stifle a laugh at the sight. Thanks to the size of Cardin, which it seems that he took it out of his father, and all the training he does, he could easily pick up Jaune and Rouge with ease. One in each hand, both by the waistline of their jeans, and the both of them dangling helplessly.

"Now, as I was asking, why? Jaune, why don't you go first, hmm?"

"Well, it seems that my application for Shade Academy never got to the school, because the mail service confused, somehow!, the direction and it was delivered to Haven! And then, the school thought it was a joke so they rejected it! And now it's too late to sign up for Beacon!" Jaune finished with a long intake of much needed breath.

"Ok, that is really bad sweety, I'm really sorry. I guess you got the same problem pumpkin?" Asked Juniper with a frown. Maybe, she could cash in her favors to Ozpin…

"Yeah! But my application was for Haven instead, and it happened the same thing to me!"

"I take the both of you are really angry? ' _Yeah/Mmhmm'_ Mmm, Rouge, could you take them to that gym you saw yesterday, for them to take out some steam, and do not _bring_ them till dinner?"

"Sure thing mom." And Rouge proceded to climb, somehow, to Cardin's shoulders and tug on his hair, like if it was a horse. "Go un-noble steed! _'Hey!'_ Yeehaaa! _''Ou! That hurts!/Put me down!'_ Shush squire!"

When all three of them were out of earshot, Juniper took out her scroll and started making calls.

.

.

.

"So, let me get this straight. You want to come to my school? _'Yes!/Of course!'_ Well then, I think we can work something out."

.

 **Fin**

.

 **I will be using OC's for the Arc family, so if you want to picture the sisters, go to Super Saiyan Cyndaquil profile, and check his bio. There are some links for deviantart of Santafer of the arc sisters.**

 **I got his permission for using them, so a shoutout to him!**

 **P.s. Sorry for the delays, I have a lot in my plate right now so it will be spontaneous for when I'll be able to update.**

 **Have a good one everyone!**

 **P.s. 2: If anyone is willing to help me with my grammar, I will be eternally grateful. ^-^**


	4. First time Drinking

**A.N. In this AU, everyone is a year older. Jaune 18, Cardin too and Ruby 16.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

"So, let me get this straight… _'Stop with the shouting!/It hurts!'_ The both of you are not even old enough to drink, but also, you don't even know your limits, and yet, you thought that it would be a good idea to get drunk in the middle of the day, train while being drunk, take the horses from the stable, and ride them through town, make a fool of yourselves, and have the guts to say it wasn't your fault? Please, enlighten me with the reason of not being your fault?"

When someone does something that they are not supposed to do, you would expect to be yelled at, or at least be punished, but one would never expect to just be talking to their elder sister like if she just asked you how school went.

It was actually terrifying, to be this calm with the things they just did.

Thank god they were wearing brown pants.

"Ssshhhhhh Vi, stop shouting! It was all Ciel's fault! She told us it would help with the nerves!"

"Cardin's right! It was the she devil! That damned blue haired girl! She lied to us! We are innocent!"

Violet Arc was getting to a point where she would start beating their little brothers with a stick. A really heavy and thick stick.

' _I wonder if lumberjack Jack is still at his home. Maybe I can ask for one of his logs…'_

"Look, I don't care who did what. The two people I see that are in trouble are the both of you. I still cant make out how you managed to get a Vacuan band of mariachis sing while you were making havoc in the center of the town!" At this point, the calm and collected Violet, was getting to a point, were, umm, she was getting like… Imagine a volcano about to erupt. That's how she was starting to feel.

"Wait wait wait wait! _'Don't shout Jaune!'_ Two? Dad was with us the whole time!"

' _Wait… What?!'_ "What are you talking about?! Everyone in town saw only you and the horses? What do you mean he was with you?!"

"Vi, we only have one horse…"

.

"God dammit Nicholas! You are supposed to be the adult here! And yet you behave just like them! And where did you even get a horse custom?!"

"Sweetie ' _You are looking at the coat hanger, look at me!'_ what you don't understand _*hic*_ is that this is a celebration! _*hic*_ "

"Celebration of what?! You just caused havoc all over the town! What is wrong with you?! This is not how you are supposed to behave! You are an adult for Oum's sake!"

"Moooooooom! Stop screaming please!"

"Shush it Jaune, you are in some deeeeeep trouble young man! And Cardin! You are supposed to be the serious one! What happened?!"

"Ciel's fault!"

"Oh my god… What am I supposed to do with you people…" Juniper wailed. It had been quite a sight when she came back from Vale, to see the town in the state it was.

All the buildings were covered in toilet paper, egg shells, and god knows what else. Even the town hall was ruined! Paint everywhere and just in the top of the building, the underwear of both her sons. Yet people say they never took their pants off.

' _Ouch.'_

The main road had rests of fallen logs, that somehow, they managed to bring from the forest. And now, there is a whole 100 square meters of less wood.

At least is less job for the lumberjacks.

But still, it was all chaos there!

And now, Nicholas, the "responsible" man he used to be, was the one helping them with everything! And he still doesn't want to tell where he got the costume!

To hell with all, she was gonna strangle them.

But not near her carpets. Does are really good carpets.

"And where is Ciel now mmm? I don't see her anywhere near here. So please tell me before you all regret it." Her sweet, oh so sweet voice was freezing their souls.

"After we finished the keg she gave us, I think, I'm not really sure, that we left her on the roof… Or was her room? Dad, do yo-"

Before Jaune could finish his explanation, he was cut off by the scream of the one and only Ciel Arc.

"Why did you leave me here?!"

Everyone looked up at the ceiling where they could see now a waking Ciel, glued to the ceiling fan. She is actually getting a little green.

Uh oh, that's not good.

"Scatter children! Take cover!"

 _ ***Vomiting sounds!***_

.

"How long do you think we´ll be grounded?"

"If we are lucky, maybe when we go to Shade or Heaven… She can't reach us there, right?"

"Sons, it doesn't matter where you are… Your mother always, ALWAYS, can get to you. That's how scary it gets."

.

 _Fin_

 _._

 **So, that was a thing.**

 **Still sorry for delays, I know this are short but getting even a little time for writing is kinda difficult, and more when you still have classes like me.**

 **Also, this story is about of omakes of Jaune and Cardin being brothers. I don't think I'll follow canon, but if you want to, I can make it, but first, finish all their youth together.**

 **So, hope you like this.**

 **Leave a review if you want to, it helps me to check any mistakes.**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
